


Amarguras

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Relicário de Emoções [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Limbo, M/M, Magic Transfer, Mental Link, Mpreg, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnant Harry Potter, Presumed Dead, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 06]Perdido dentro de um santuário de emoções,Snape se encontra no além-véu e o único capaz de salvá-lo é Harry.Mais uma vez terá de colocar sua vida em risco pelo bem de outros…





	1. Decisões, simples decisões

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 06 – Pictórico do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Sortearam-me a imagem intitulada [_"Santuário"_](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bzgbqlx62tiq87q/Santu%C3%A1rio.jpg?dl=0).
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa, criada e editada por mim. 
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Amarguras - 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©

Minhas pernas doíam mais do que eu pudesse imaginar, mesmo assim eu não parava de correr. Precisava, era necessário. Mesmo sabendo que meu destino não sairia do lugar eu não tinha tempo a perder. Assim que passei pelos últimos lances de degraus, respirei aliviado. Enfim a sala do Diretor, dentro de um armário havia uma penseira, e eu tinha que usá-la. Achei-a com um simples  _Accio._ Posicionei-a minha frente e despeguei o líquido azulado das lágrimas de Snape.

Enfiei a cabeça dentro da água e me senti fisgado a um mar de lembranças. Vi meu pai e os Marotos, como eles maltrataram Snape por ser diferente deles. Vi minha mãe ganhando a amizade dele e a perdendo num piscar de olhos. Eu respirei sufocado ao ver como ela morreu aquilo ficaria sempre na minha memória. Mas talvez não mais enraizado do que a reação dele ao vê-la ali. Pela primeira vez eu enxerguei um homem por trás daquela máscara fria de Professor e Comensal.

Ele chorou por minha mãe, não me contive e chorei também. As memórias foram ficando turbulentas e eu pude ver agora mais rapidamente que em todos os momentos desde meu primeiro ano como ele havia me protegido, vi o pedido do Prof. Dumbledore para ser morto. Rever aquela cena também me trouxe fortes emoções. Quando dei por mim já estava fora da penseira. Minha mente estava um turbilhão de ideias.

_Então quer dizer que esses anos todos ele me protegeu e mesmo eu o odiando e com ambos fazendo a vida um do outro um inferno ele não desistiu de cumprir sua promessa. Me proteger por minha mãe, pelas memórias dela._

Chorei novamente. Sentei no elevado do piso. Eu tinha um dever a cumprir. Precisava matar Voldemort. Isso era fato, mas para isso eu também precisava morrer. Meus pais, Sirius, Severus – não há mais necessidade do ódio, posso ao menos dar-lhe o direito de ser chamado pelo primeiro nome – e Dumbledore. Todos mortos por minha causa. Pela causa, para matar e destruir a Magia das Trevas.  _Demônios o que eu iria fazer!_

O tempo passou mais rápido do que eu podia imaginar, deixei minha coragem e talvez a burrice decidirem todos os próximos passos por mim. Duelei contra ele, morri, voltei e venci. Perdemos mais gente dos nossos. Remus, Tonks, Fred e muitos outros nomes que se perderam na Batalha de Hogwarts. A escola estava destruída, mas Profª Minerva me disse que em breve ela voltaria a ser como antes.

Suspirei aliviado, mas não tão livre de culpa ou dúvidas. Optei por visitar o quadro do professor. Segui novamente as mesmas escadas de antes, mas agora com mais calma. A sala continuava do mesmo modo que deixei antes, até a penseira continuava intacta sob a mesa. Me aproximei do quadro que estava totalmente vazio, puro tecido em breu.

— Professor Dumbledore? O senhor está aí? Preciso falar com o senhor. – Mas não importava o quanto eu chamasse nada de resposta do quadro. Já estava a desistir quando uma voz me chamou.

— Harry, meu menino desculpe-me a demora.

— Professor Dumbledore. Pensei que o senhor não estava disponível – falei desconfiado por ele ter surgido de repente.

— Ah Harry eu estava na outra sala cuidando de algumas pendências devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Mas me diga como você está? Vejo que mesmo com o rosto de quem descansou e foi cuidado por Pomfrey você continua abatido.

— Meio que eu não dormi senhor. Estou com muitas coisas na cabeça nesse momento e achei que talvez o senhor pudesse me ajudar, mas é provável que seja melhor eu voltar outra hora.

— Interessante que eu iria lhe chamar agora a pouco meu rapaz. Acho que somente você poderá me ajudar com essa "pendência" que tenho no momento.

Aquelas palavras enviaram um sinal de alerta para minha mente, havia algo de errado. O professor não me chamaria tão abertamente para resolver algum problema assim, então à situação era grave.

Ele acenou e pediu que o acompanhasse. Segui-o pelos quadros até adentrar por uma porta pequena quase imperceptível pelos livros e objetos de decoração. O que vi lá dentro me fez engasgar. Deitado numa cama de dossel estava Snape. Ele jazia perfeitamente imóvel, rígido como todo morto deve ser. Mas eu notava que seu peito subia e descia de forma muito lenta e pausada.

— Por Merlin ele está vivo! Mas eu o vi morrer na Casa dos Barcos!¹.

— Na verdade Harry ele realmente morreu, mas por um breve momento. Deixe-me explicá-lo. A Marca Negra em Severus morreu junto do veneno de Nagini e da morte de Voldemort, mas sua alma bruxa, seu núcleo mágico continuou intacto, mas fragilizado. No momento podemos dizer que ele está como os  _trouxas_  dizem? Ah sim, em coma.

— Mas isso não é impossível!?

— Meu caro você mesmo não morreu e voltou dentre os mortos? Você conseguiu passar além-véu e retornar. Feito que pouquíssimos bruxos realizaram, dentre eles Tom Riddle ao renascer como Lorde Voldemort.

Eu olhei para a cama e pude notar com mais clareza ele estava com túnicas branco-acinzentadas, bem semelhantes as suas vestes normais de professor. As mãos dispostas sobre o peito, não muito abaixo do coração. Se eu olhasse rapidamente poderia jurar que ele estava dormindo ou então morto se não notasse a respiração.

— Mas professor como ele ficou nesse estado?

— Meu caro Harry, eu posso ser um mero quadro agora, mas soube por fontes confiáveis o que houve por todo o castelo. Me informaram sobre Severus e que você estava com ele logo após o ataque. Sei que você deve ter visto tudo o que ele fez – Harry meneou com a cabeça num sinal de sim – ótimo, então sem delongas. Eu pedi para os elfos domésticos que o trouxessem para cá. Além de mim somente Madame Pomfrey, Minerva e você sabem que Severus está aqui. Para todos Severus continua como mais um desaparecido de guerra.

Desviei meus olhos do quadro e sem deixar de fitar a cama me aproximei com cautela. Tinha medo de que o mais simples mudar do vento pudesse quebrar sua respiração que agora parecia menos entrecortada que antes. Talvez só fruto da minha imaginação.

— Não tenha medo Harry, ele está estável. No entanto...

— No entanto o quê Professor Dumbledore?

— Eu preciso de alguém Harry que tenha visto o outro lado para resgatar Severus. Ter perdido a marca quase levou uma parte de sua alma e ela nesse momento se encontra no Limbo. Ele está flutuando entre os dois mundos, e eu não posso sustentá-lo por mais tempo.

— Só um momento professor. O senhor quer que eu salve o Snape? Mas como eu vou fazer isso? Eu só voltei por causa da pedra que eu recebi de dentro do pomo de ouro que o senhor mesmo me forneceu!

— Harry melhor irmos à outra sala. Por enquanto Severus precisa descansar e como você tem muita magia em seu núcleo não queremos desestabilizá-lo não é mesmo? Siga-me.

Nos dirigimos novamente a porta, antes de sair dei uma olhada por cima do ombro para o homem na cama.  _Eu tenho a sua vida em minhas mãos? É isso? Mais alguém que se eu fracassar irá morrer?_

Conversamos por algumas horas em que Dumbledore me explicou a complexidade do feitiço realizado em Snape. Era uma espécie de  _Enervate_ , muito mais potente que o normal juntamente com outros cuidados que somente medimagos poderiam entender, tudo isso para manter o corpo do professor estável. Como Prof. Dumbledore disse,  _em_   _coma_.

Enquanto eu ouvi as palavras de Dumbledore não podia parar de pensar em como o destino gostava de fazer brincadeiras, eu odiei-o a vida inteira e ele me salvava; agora no momento em que eu começo a pensar na possibilidade de perdoá-lo ele "morre" e o único capaz de salvá-lo sou eu.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi Prof. Dumbledore. Eu vou precisar ficar meses e meses vindo transferir magia do meu núcleo para o dele, enquanto vocês o fortalecem com não sei mais o quê. E quando ele estiver forte o bastante eu terei que morrer para poder trazê-lo novamente. Isso é muito arriscado. Não tem algo mais fácil não?

— Estou surpreso meu rapaz que está tentando sair pela tangente e não salvar Severus – falou Dumbledore com um sorriso entre a surpresa e o desafio.

— É óbvio que não Professor eu vou ajudá-lo sim, mas irá demorar tanto. E se não der certo? – minha voz saiu falhando como se eu fosse começar a chorar.

— Tenho certeza meu rapaz que dentro de meses teremos novamente nosso Mestre em Poções entre os vivos, e como dizem os alunos "distribuindo deduções de pontos e olhares maldosos".

Permiti me dar um sorriso. Em breve se eu conseguisse fazer tudo corretamente estaria salvando uma das vidas daquele que já me salvará inúmeras vezes antes. A sensação que me preencheu era como se eu estivesse a pagar a dívida por estar vivo.

Conversamos mais um pouco no escritório, quando dei por mim já estava anoitecendo. Com um Boa Noite dirigido ao quadro segui para  **Grimmauld Place, 12**. Agora a casa de meu padrinho era minha, junto de tudo que havia nela, ou seja, solidão. Os Weasley desde a morte de Fred estavam mais unidos do que nunca, mas eu não me sentia no direito de invadir seus momentos familiares. Mesmo estando num quase relacionamento com Ginny não era o correto a se fazer, por isso optei por ficar em casa.

E agora com essa história do Snape eu não poderia ficar saindo. Dumbledore me pediu descanso absoluto nessas primeiras semanas. Levantei do sofá o qual nem percebi ficar horas sentados enquanto fitava a lareira e rumei para meu quarto, tomei um banho e deitei na cama. A noite estava quente, fiquei então somente com a parte de baixo do pijama.

Fechei meus olhos, mas o sono não veio, mesmo estando esgotado. As últimas horas ficavam se repetindo na minha mente. Depois de muita luta consegui dormir com a imagem de Snape quase morto e minha promessa de dessa vez não falhar e salvá-lo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Originalmente nos livros, Snape morre na Casa dos gritos logo após ter seu pescoço dilacerado pelos dentes de uma mordida de Nagini que seguia ordens de Lorde Voldemort. No entanto nos filmes decidiram mostrar um local diferente. Nas palavras de Andrew Ackland-Snow, diretor de arte do filme: "Nós também fizemos uma casa de barco. Queríamos mudar um pouco o local da morte de Snape. No livro, ele morre na Casa dos Gritos e nós queríamos tirar ele de lá para que não seja um cenário convencional e que seja num lugar com uma atmosfera mais dramática. Nós perguntamos a J. K. se ela concordaria que isso acontecesse, porque nós ainda não tínhamos visto este lugar (a casa de barcos) antes. Fizemos uma casa de cristal e você poderá ver o que acontece na Casa de Barcos de lá, assim como a escola em chamas, e Rowling amou. Além disso, é um lugar muito romântico para morrer. Snape morre de uma maneira extremamente boa, devo dizer."
> 
> PS.: Todos os feitiços e nomes advindos do mundo bruxo de Harry Potter foram pesquisados por mim em sites confiáveis. Qualquer erro ou dúvida pode me comunicar nos reviews ou por MP. Beijinhos


	2. O tempo passa voando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que havia dito que dia 18/07 eu postaria o novo capítulo, mas vocês foram tão insistentes que decidi antecipar dois dias u.u
> 
> E como o capítulo mesmo diz o tempo passa voando e ele está sendo muito rápido para mim. Estou super ansiosa porque dia 27 tá chegando e a fanfic ainda nem chegou ao meio muito menos no fim. Gente preciso fazer 20 mil palavras tô frita *o*
> 
> Deixando isso de lado mais um capítulo para vocês beijinhos

A primeira semana passou voando, e minha nova rotina começou. Acordava cedo por volta das 8:00, tomava banho, fazia meu desjejum e seguia por  _flu_  direto para a lareira do quarto onde Snape fora alocado. Dumbledore disse que era mais prático que eu ficar seguindo para a lareira do escritório e topar com algum quadro enxerido ou com Filch. Não podíamos levantar suspeitas do local.

Assim que chegava ao quarto encontrava Madame Pomfrey, nos cumprimentávamos. Em seguida tudo era automático. Sentava-me ao lado da cama, respirava fundo e recitava os encantamentos para a transferência de magia. Do outro lado do quarto, Madame Pomfrey vigiava se tudo estava seguindo os conformes. Após algumas horas, eu parava para descansar, algumas vezes conversamos, em outras fiquei sozinho. Nessas horas eu lia algum livro para passar o tempo.

Como o corpo de Snape não suportaria muita magia sem ter uma rejeição eu devia fazer as transferências o mais lentamente possível, então um processo comum de alguns minutos se estendia por horas. Tinha horas que nem ler me distraia e foi quando com o tempo comecei a observar e conversar com Snape.

Eu contava desde o que fazíamos com ele para que voltasse a vida a o que acontecia n’A Toca, nas raras vezes em que ia ao local. Meu relacionamento com Ginny não vingou. Eu me tornei alguém bastante recluso e ela não era desse feito, por isso decidimos continuar como somente bons amigos. E até mesmo isso eu contei a ele.

Um dia tive a curiosidade de perguntar madame Pomfrey se ele podia me escutar. E ela me respondeu de forma polida.

_— Senhor Potter, se me lembro bem até trouxas em coma podem escutar os familiares, médicos e enfermeiros que o cercam. Quem dirá então Prof. Snape? Ele pode muito bem voltar sabendo até quem o salvou antes mesmo que o falemos. E é bom que o senhor esteja conversando com ele, isso ajuda na recuperação e tem dado significativa resposta. Se continuarmos assim poderemos avançar até um mês no tratamento._

Os dias viraram semanas e elas se tornaram meses. Quando dei por mim já era agosto. Faltava um mês para o reabrimento da escola. Incrível como que com magia uma reconstrução que demoraria no mundo trouxa na média de mais de um ano levou somente alguns poucos quatro meses. Em breve seria dia 1º de setembro a Hogwarts seria reaberta e se daria início a um novo ano letivo.

Enquanto isso Severus continuava progredindo a passos lentos, mas nunca sem retroceder. Sim passei a usar seu primeiro nome como tratamento. Não havia mais aulas para mim, Hermione provavelmente voltaria para completar suas matérias. Mas a vida para mim seguiu outros rumos. Snape agora era Severus por devido respeito que ele recebeu por mim.

Providenciei que o inocentassem do julgamento para Azkaban por seu antigo envolvimento com Voldemort. Mostrei suas lembranças, mas não informei que ele se encontrava conosco. Nem mesmo Kingsley Shacklebolt sabia disso. Para todos, ele ainda era um fugitivo – agora livre de qualquer acusação – ou mais um perdido na guerra.

Mas por mais que eu me alegrasse por tudo que estávamos fazendo havia algo que me incomodava. Logo nos primeiros meses precisei ajudar Pomfrey a estabilizar Severus, era pra ser algo normal a não ser pelo fato que fiquei excitado ao tocar seu corpo – agora já quente por causa das semanas de transferência mágica e não mais gelado como antes – e mais ainda quando Pomfrey o despiu-lhe a parte de cima para poder checar os ferimentos provindos da mordida.

Pelo que soube no início eram cicatrizes horríveis, mas os elfos, Pomfrey e minha magia já em Severus fizeram com que elas cicatrizassem de forma regular formando finas linhas de tom mais claro na pele. Me peguei pensando em quão bom seria saborear aquele pedaço de carne.

Deixei aquele episódio de lado, até que com os dias eu passei a pensar mais ainda em Severus. Fosse ao beber um copo de  _Firewhisky_  e imaginar ele desfrutando o mesmo comigo, ou ao dormir e acordar molhado depois de certos sonhos. Não sei ao certo dizer, mas com o tempo minha afeição por ele se transmutou em desejo, paixão, amor. Eu estava maluco só podia ser.

Pensei em conversar com alguém sobre isso. Mas aí vinha a questão. Com quem? Ron não daria certo, ele me chamaria primeiramente de louco por salvar Severus, depois me obrigaria a tomar  _Veritaserum_  para ver se eu estava baixo algum feitiço das Trevas. Profª Minerva e Hermione eram boas escolhas, mas eu não sei se seria o mais viável a se fazer. Eu me sentiria desconfortável com qualquer um falando sobre esse assunto. Menos com ele.

Com Severus eu poderia falar, mas também não adiantaria de nada. Ele está em coma. Mesmo me ouvindo, se ele pudesse o que ele poderia responder, quem sabe um  _“Ora Potter o gato comeu sua língua ou você só fica sem fala mesmo por que está me olhando?”._

— Mas que merda é essa que eu pensei? Jamais que Severus iria aceitar de bom grado que eu sinto algo por ele. Eu nem sei se ele é gay. Deuses eu estou mesmo tendo uma discussão sobre minha sexualidade?

Decidi que estava viajando muito acima das nuvens e que deveria dormir mais cedo que o normal. Deitei-me na cama e imediatamente adormeci mais uma vez devido ao cansaço do dia. Mal sabia eu o que me esperava no mundo dos sonhos...

_Estava ao lado da cama de Severus, seu rosto estava mais corado que o normal, as maças do rosto em um tom rosado. A cada transferência de magia ele ia ficando mais vivo, mesmo assim não deixava o coma. Dumbledore me dissera que eu teria que fazer a travessia novamente e buscá-lo. Cansado de observá-lo de longe decidi tocar. Passei suavemente os dedos por sobre suas falanges. Subi pelo pulso seguindo o contorno dos braços dobrados, até seu rosto. Seu queixo, sua pele. Aqueles lábios. Eu desejava mais que tudo tocar-lhe mais profundamente. Deslizei os dedos por entre os fios sedosos que caiam por sobre seus olhos fechados, que saudade daqueles olhos me fitando como se pudessem ler minha alma._

_Seus lábios ainda me tentavam, entreabertos, secos. Precisavam de hidratação, e qual seria melhor que os meus lábios umedecidos para a tarefa. Sem pensar muito me impulsionei e o beijei. Fora um simples selar, um pequeno toque. Mas eu precisava de muito mais. Aprofundei minha língua, como seu rosto não se moveu abri os lábios a força puxando seu queixo para baixo. Que maravilhosa sensação poder beijá-lo. Mesmo imóvel sua boca era uma ambrosia para mim. Por Merlin eu poderia fazer isso eternamente._

_Deuses! O que eu estava fazendo!? A verdade tomou conta de mim. Eu beijara Severus Snape enquanto o mesmo estava em coma, isso era um atentado, era abuso. Sai de cima do seu corpo, ainda entorpecido pelo seu sabor. Deitei a cabeça sobre uma de suas mãos que estava entrelaçada com as minhas. Adormeci e fui acordado por um toque suave em meus cabelos. Levantei meus olhos e pude ver aquelas íris negras. Ônix com esmeraldas. Nossos olhares se cruzaram. Severus havia despertado. Mas como?_

_— Você acordou._

_— Bela dedução Potter, por acaso precisou da ajuda de Granger para descobrir ou o feito foi mérito todo seu? – falou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto._

_— Mas você estava em coma. – falava aturdido de forma enrolada por tanta euforia._

_— Excelente novamente, mas como não sou mais seu professor não posso lhe deduzir pontos pela obviedade tola. É claro que eu estava em coma Potter, eu ouvi tudo o que vocês conversavam a minha volta, até que do nada senti meu aluno mais odiado “tentar” me beijar. Que merda foi aquela Potter? – sua voz demonstrava fúria, um ódio que nunca havia visto._

_— E-eu, eu..._

_— Sempre muito coerente não é mesmo senhor Potter. Agora quero que me explique porque demônios você estava me beijando a pouco, isso é uma ordem!_

_Eu não podia vacilar, seu rosto demonstrava que ele poderia explodir comigo se eu não contasse. Mas eu não podia somente dizer_ Eu te amo professor _, seria além de clichê errado. Eu não sei se ele vai gostar._

_— Estou esperando Potter, aprece-se, não tenho o dia todo. Quero uma explicação e quero já!_

_— Eu estava beijando o senhor..._

_— Isso eu sei, continue Potter._

_— Eu estava beijando o senhor, porque eu queria saber qual era o sabor dos seus lábios. E-eu, eu... Eu acredito que estou apaixonado por você – disparei como sei fosse a maior bomba do século._

_Antes mesmo que eu pudesse ter uma resposta dele senti meu rosto ser puxado para cima, mãos afundaram-se em meus cachos rebeldes. Senti uma pressão em meus lábios. Merlin! Ele estava correspondendo._

_— Se você não abrir a boca Potter, não poderei realmente corresponder – falou entre dentes, obedeci ao que ele pediu e abri meus lábios. – Aquilo que você fez nem se comparava a um beijo, isso aqui sim._

_Pude sentir sua língua quente e áspera como de um gato adentrar a minha boca, ele rodeou meus dentes, sugou minha língua. Céus, eu estava no paraíso. Desci minhas mãos lentamente para as laterais de suas costas. Ele me puxou para mais perto apertando minha nuca com força. O ar se fez necessário. Mesmo separando os lábios seu rosto não saia de perto do meu._

_— Isso sim senhor Potter é um beijo de verdade, e não aquele selo que me destes. Agora se o senhor puder se afastar e me deixar descansar seria ótimo._

_Olhei-o incrédulo. Quer dizer que ele me beijaria e depois me enxotaria porta a fora. Sendo que eu salvei seus fundilhos._

_— Pare com essa cara Potter, fica pior que seu pai. Se está se perguntando por que o beijei eu já lhe respondo. O sentimento que tens por mim não possui recíproca, eu não sinto nada por ti além do desprezo e ódio._

_— Então porque me beijou!? – de meus olhos já começavam a sair lágrimas._

_— Porque foi bom, não podemos desperdiçar oportunidades além de que você precisa aprender a beijar. É péssimo até nisso, decidi lhe ensinar e olha que incrível você aprendeu rapidamente. Agora se me der licença quero dormir mais uma vez confortavelmente antes de precisar aguentar todos ao meu redor._

_O choque me assolou. Ele me usou. Eu fui um joguete em suas mãos por meros minutos. Eu me sentia horrível. Eu queria me enfurnar num buraco qualquer e nunca mais sair de lá._

_— Você me usou, droga você me usou! Seu desgraçado, bastardo! Eu salvei sua vida e é assim que você retribui, destruindo meus sentimentos me dando falsas esperanças!?_

_— Coitado do Potter. Achou mesmo que eu iria desperdiçar meu tempo com você? Para sua informação, você é tão prepotente e inconsequente quanto seu pai. A única coisa em você que possui valor são os olhos parecidos com sua mãe. Só isso. Agora suma, eu te odeio, você me odeia. Essa recíproca é mais que verdadeira. E sim eu lhe usei, foi bom beijar alguém mesmo que esse alguém fosse você._

Acordei assustado e suando. Meu corpo estava quente. Eu havia sonhado com ele. Ele acordado, vivo e bem. Mas tão bem que me usou. Por Merlin aquilo foi somente um sonho, mesmo assim eu chorava. Eu chorei por uma merda de sonho?

Levantei rapidamente, fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho, precisava relaxar. Eu tinha que manter repouso. Mas como descansar se minha mente que só focava em Severus, decidiu por agora trazer-me imagens dolorosas dele. Deitei dentro da banheira sentindo a água quente me relaxar. Respirei fundo, tentando o máximo possível remover aquelas imagens de minha mente. Eu queria muito que Severus acordasse, mas jamais gostaria de ver a minha frente aquele olhar de ódio dele.

Respirei mais fundo ainda. Eu tinha que me acalmar, dentro de algumas horas estaria junto dele lhe transferindo energia, precisava estar calmo para que sua recuperação fosse boa.

Sai do banheiro enrolado com somente uma toalha na cintura. Como já eram mais de 5:00 optei por me vestir e tomar café. Quem sabe chegando mais cedo poderia terminar mais rapidamente minha parte e ir embora mais cedo. Quanto menos tempo perto da tentação, melhor.

Aparatei em Hogsmeade e segui a pé para Hogwarts. Se alguém me encontrasse poderia dizer que eu estava indo a alguma reunião na escola. Mas por incrível que pareça não havia uma alma viva nas ruas. Segui tranquilamente, passando pelos portões. A cada dia a reforma da escola estava deixando-a mais parecida com o que me lembrava de antes da batalha.

Subi as escadas e notei uma movimentação diferente no escritório. Vozes eram ouvidas como se quisessem gritar, mas estivessem se contendo para tal. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta ela foi escancarada por Madame Pomfrey.

— Potter era o senhor mesmo que eu precisava nesse momento – ela parecia apreensiva.

— O que houve?

— Severus querido, foi isso que houve. Ele piorou hoje de manhã. Mesmo fazendo as transferências seu corpo está entrando em remissão da energia de um núcleo mágico diferente. Eu imaginava que isso poderia acontecer mas não tão rapidamente.

— Ele o quê?

— Senhor Potter ele está rejeitando o novo núcleo. Dumbledore acha que podemos esperar, mas eu não vou perder nenhum paciente meu. Então o senhor trate de se sentar ao lado de Severus, vamos primeiro estabilizá-lo e mais tarde daremos início ao ritual. Você precisa fazer isso ainda hoje, antes que o pior aconteça. Não sei se ele resistirá mais tempo.

Meu cérebro nublou e a única coisa que eu fazia era seguir o que me era instruído por Madame Pomfrey. Ela me guiou do escritório ao quarto, na sala pude ver Profª Minerva, Prof Dumbledore e os quadros dos antigos diretores discutindo, eles me acenaram um breve olá antes que eu desaparecesse pelo umbral da porta, sentei-me com força ao lado da cama. Severus estava com um ar morto, tanto quanto o que vi a primeira vez que estive ali. Parecia que tínhamos retrocedido anos.

Entrei em desespero.  _Merlin que ele não morra. Não posso deixar isso acontecer. Eu vou te salvar Severus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então pessoal o que acharam do sonho molhado mas nada animador de Harry? Como será que Severus está? E aí o que vocês acham que irá acontecer agora?
> 
> Agradeço a todos os comentários do último capítulo, fico feliz em ver que estou tendo leitores em minha história, além de favoritos e acompanhamentos yeah Beijinhos até a próxima


	3. Santuário

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E o tempo esta correndo e eu como boa escritora procrastinei o máximo que pude e no tempo quase recorde consegui fazer mais um capítulo. Preciso postar ele antes de continuar a escrever a fanfic. Tenho até amanhã para publicá-la e estou muito aflita.
> 
> Também deixei-a no meu perfil no SS e tive retornos muito bons tanto lá quanto aqui. Agradeço a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a fanfic. Obrigada por lerem meu trabalho. Deixo vocês com mais um momento de Amarguras.

Havia me deitado ao lado de sua cama. Seu corpo jazia tão fragilizado. E imaginar que meses atrás ouvi do Prof. Dumbledore que se eu lhe transferisse magia e me interligasse com ele seria tudo mais fácil para poder removê-lo do coma em que ele estava por ter quase transpassado o além-véu. Mas parece que tudo que fiz foi em vão.

Madame Pomfrey andava correndo pelo quarto, eu via diversos feitiços serem lançados sobre Severus e sobre mim mesmo. Mais da metade deles eu não conhecia. Ela seguiu até a mesinha e voltou para perto de mim após um momento.

— Tome Potter, preciso que beba essa poção. Ela lhe induzirá ao sono. Dormindo é muito mais rápido que transfira sua magia a Severus. Que Merlin nos ouça.

Assim que o líquido desceu por minha garganta o sono me veio. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas se me dissessem que foram meses, não discordaria.

Acordei e o sol já estava por se por. Severus ainda estático ao meu lado, mas com um semblante mais sereno e corado. Eu me senti horrível por imaginar que talvez ele pudesse ter morrido e eu estaria aqui agora velando um corpo e não esperando que ele ficasse melhor. Espreguicei-me. Olhei para os lados e notei o quarto vazio. Madame Pomfrey deveria ter se recolhido a enfermaria. Decidi me levantar. Andei até a jarra de água sob a mesa, lavei rosto e mãos.

— Vejo que já acordou Harry.

— Professor Dumbledore? Que susto!

— Me desculpe rapaz ainda não me acostumei a ser um quadro e não fazer barulho ao me movimentar. Por favor, sente-se precisamos conversar – assenti ao pedido e procurei me sentar o mais confortável possível.

— Ótimo, agora que já estamos confortáveis preciso lhe explicar novamente, agora mais a fundo o que houve com Severus. Ao ser mordido por Nagini, o veneno da cobra fez com que algumas partes do organismo de Severus fossem afetadas, ou seja, seu núcleo mágico que foi bastante comprometido, mas jamais rompido ou destruído. Após a morte de Voldemort, a marca negra desapareceu de todos aqueles que lhe foram fieis, pois sua magia morreu junto com ele. Portanto a magia negra que habitava Severus e fora implantada mesmo que em pouca quantidade nele desapareceu, mas não sem deixar rastro. O corpo dele sofreu um baque muito forte meu rapaz. Por isso o coma mágico em que ele entrou. A alma de Severus por pouco não passou pelo além-véu. Podemos dizer que ele está numa espécie de limbo, num mundo só dele. Ele criou um santuário dentro de sua cabeça Harry. Severus acha que morreu, mas não se deu conta que na verdade ele está vivo. Na cabeça dele o mundo lá fora não existe mais, somente a dor que ele causou. Podemos descobrir com auxílio de Pomfrey e Minerva através de  _Legilimens_ ¹ que ele fica se corroendo em culpa por todos os erros cometidos no passado Harry. O único modo de salvar Severus é entrando em sua mente, ou seja, você precisa quase morrer novamente para poder adentrar ao pequeno mundo que ele criou. É perigoso eu sei, mas é necessário. Esse é o único modo de salvá-lo.

O olhar de Dumbledore sobre mim era muito intenso, eu tinha em minhas mãos uma vida e dessa vez somente eu mesmo era o sabotador da história.

— Então meu rapaz você entende a dimensão disso tudo? É bastante arriscado...

— Eu não me importo professor. Eu vou fazer isso. Eu vou salvar Severus.

— Ótimo rapaz. Eu chamarei Pomfrey, você sabe o que fazer não é mesmo? – disse me dando uma piscadela de olho.

Assim que Dumbledore rumou à frente e seu quadro se tornou vazio eu segui para minha cama ao lado de Severus.

— Eu não deixarei você morrer Severus eu prometo – falei perto de seu ouvido e beijei-lhe a testa. – Prometo para você que assim que acordar tudo estará bem.

Deitei por fim e esperando calmamente o que estava por vir. Tomei pelas mãos de uma Madame Pomfrey bastante chorosa um veneno feito com toxinas vindas de Nagini. Para poder entrar no mesmo local de Severus eu precisava passar por quase o mesmo que ele, no entanto sem as dores reais. Tive um  _desmaius_ lançado em mim, e nem ao menos notei quando o veneno fez seu efeito.

Os instantes entre o meu fechar de olhos e a claridade que notei foram ínfimos. Parecia que somente havia piscado. O lugar era claro, parecia que o sol brilhava tanto quanto num dia quente de verão. Logo à frente pude notar uma figura perto de uma árvore retorcida. Notei ser Severus. Ele parecia espiar algo por detrás do tronco e galhos.

Minha mente reconheceu o local, estávamos numa de suas lembranças da infância. A mesma que vi na penseira meses atrás. Esse era o momento em que ele conhecia minha mãe. Não quis fazer alarde, decidi avançar alguns passos, mas mantendo uma distância razoável entre nos dois. Eu pude ver mesmo estando distante a cena que ele assistia. Minha mãe uma linda garotinha ruiva, seguindo com ele como bons amigos. Vi minha Tia Petúnia, vi ambos fazendo magia. A cena pareceu mudar para algo triste assim que vi minha mãe se distanciar. O clima ficou frio, o ar parecia condensado igual a um Dementador a espreita.

Severus terminou de observar a cena, até minha mãe desaparecer perto do fim da colina. Ele iria se virar e me notar, eu não podia. O que eu estava pensando é claro que eu podia. Na verdade eu devia falar com ele. Esperei que se virasse totalmente e tomasse sua direção até mim.

Foi então que nossos olhares se cruzaram. Vi em seus olhos o mesmo ódio que vi no meu sonho de horas antes. Tive receio, um medo tomou conta de mim.

— O que você faz aqui Potter? – Sua voz era puro escárnio.

— Olá professor quanto tempo não é mesmo? – falei disfarcadamente, não sabia em que ano estávamos em sua mente. Mas se vi ele adulto não poderia ser uma data distante de minha entrada em Hogwarts, e se ele me reconheceu então ele poderia pensar que talvez eu estivesse invadindo sua mente de alguma forma.

— Eu perguntei o que faz aqui Potter? Já não basta me perseguir em vida também tem que o fazer em morte. Nem aqui tenho paz – exclamou bufando e passando por mim de forma rápida.

Praguejei alto, ele realmente estava crendo estar morto e ao que aparentava eu era mais uma de suas lembranças. Precisava agir rapidamente e mudar essa percepção.

— Professor espere, por favor, temos que conversar. Eu preciso de ajuda, é muito importante.

— Temos que conversar? – me olhou enviesado. – O senhor acha mesmo que eu tenho alguma obrigação em falar com o senhor? Estou morto e disso tenho certeza. Você é somente uma lembrança obscura que eu vou ignorar. Se me da licença.

— Mas professor eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda – pedi de forma suplicante.

— O santo Potter, O Eleito e também Garoto de Ouro do Dumbledore precisa da minha ajuda, e o que seria Potter? – perguntou-me acidamente.

— Eu sei que nossas diferenças são enormes professor, mas…

— Como se eu não soubesse.

— É um caso de vida ou morte!

Ele me olhou de cima em baixo como se analisasse minhas expressões. Parece que conseguir o convencer que estava necessitado de algo muito importante, pois ele fez um aceno afirmativo para que eu prosseguisse com minha fala.

— Alguém muito importante foi ferido na Batalha de Hogwarts e todos acham que eu posso salvar essa pessoa.

— E quem seria a vítima que gostaria de ser salva por você Potter? Não responda deixe-me adivinhar. Quem sabe foi a sua amiga sabe-tudo, Sra. Granger ou o namoradinho dela o Sr. Weasley – seus olhos continham desdém e ira.

— Vejo que sua aflição é enorme e provavelmente você e a pessoa em questão devem ter uma grande empatia então só pode ser a senhorita Ginevra Weasley – ele quase cuspiu as palavras ao dizer o nome de Ginny.

— Na verdade não é nenhum dos três professor.

— Se não são seus amigos ou sua namoradinha quem mais seria Potter? Oh talvez seja alguém mais da família Weasley ou algum outro amiguinho seu.

— Não estou mais namorando Ginny há bastante tempo professor.

— Essa notícia seria perfeita para muitas garotas de Hogwarts e da comunidade bruxa, agora todas poderão ter uma chance com o Salvador do Mundo Mágico.

— Acho que seria perfeita para os meninos – falei um pouco vermelho.

— Então o senhor tem outras pretensões de lençóis?

Seu olhar sobre mim me deixou mais corado ainda, vi ele me lançar um sorriso enviesado. Parecia que se deleitava com minha vergonha.

— Então quem é Potter?

— Quem é o que professor? – falei aturdido.

— A pessoa que você precisa salvar moleque. Além de burro é surdo?

— Eu não sou burro!

— Diga isso para as notas que conseguia em minha matéria ou o senhor gostava de ser meu pior aluno somente por despeito. Acredito que sim não é mesmo, pois sendo filho de quem é o senhor é totalmente arrogante e prepotente como seu pai. Sempre precisando da atenção de todos.

— Eu não estou querendo atenção de ninguém nesse momento além da sua professor porque preciso salvar uma pessoa muito importante para mim – gritei a pleno pulmões com raiva e lagrimas transbordando pelos olhos.

— Vejo que consegui uma reação do senhor. Parece que não me enganei não é mesmo. A pessoa que você precisa salvar parece ser seu namorado talvez, já que as garotas não são de seu gosto.

— Na verdade não é nenhum namorado ainda se assim posso dizer. Na verdade ele é um inimigo.

— Apaixonado por um inimigo. Realmente seu senso de perigo é incrível Potter. E pela sua aflição em vir me procurar aqui com algum feitiço que acredito ter sido ensinado por Dumbledore só me diz que esse rapaz é um Shlytherin.

— Correto senhor, mas não é um aluno.

— Homens mais velhos Potter? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e me olhando firme.

— Sim e ele está muito ferido. Não posso deixar que ele morra. Eu o amo muito professor – falei agora realmente aos prantos.

— Já está ficando de noite Potter é melhor nos recolhermos.

Optei por não o contrariar e o segui, pois logo após ditar essas palavras Severus se distanciou de mim e seguia a frente em passos rápidos. Mesmo estando aqui ele ainda parece seguir o toque de recolher da escola. Andamos pouco menos de meia-hora e pude avistar uma casa alta e bastante velha, provavelmente de dois ou três andares. Atravessamos uma pequena cerca branca, o jardim parecia que não recebia cuidados adequados de longa data. Ao entrar pela porta notei que dentro da casa era um pouco mais aconchegante do que a visão que tivera do lado de fora.

— Caso esteja se perguntando essa casa é minha. Aconselho que se vamos conversar que seja num lugar mais agradável e não no meio do nada. Ande logo e sente-se na sala – ditou me apontando um cômodo iluminado por uma luz bruxuleante em tons verdes – enquanto isso vou pegar algo para beber.

Não tive nem tempo de discutir, ele já tinha passado a passo firmes pelo corredor e eu fui para a sala. Verde assim como a luz que vi saindo da porta da mesma. O que era bem óbvio já que ele é um Shlytherin e verde é a cor de sua casa. Sentei-me e esperei seu retorno e enquanto isso fiquei a olhar para a lareira que no momento estava apagada.

— Vejo que minha decoração não lhe agrada Potter, mas sugiro que pare de encarar minha lareira.

— Professor perdoe-me.

Ele se sentou a minha frente e me ofereceu um copo, fiquei um pouco desconfiado mesmo estando aqui sabia que poderia sofrer danos, pois se Severus realmente acreditasse que aqui era real ele poderia muito bem querer me ferir por puro prazer.

— Desfaça essa cara feia Potter, isso não passa de hidromel. Sugiro que beba ou pare de encarar o copo e me devolva educadamente.

— Desculpe senhor, mas velhos hábitos de segurança nunca mudam – e dizendo isso bebi em um gole só. O líquido doce desceu viscoso, mas agradável.

— Então conte-me o que aconteceu logo após minha morte, gostaria de saber alguns fatos antes de talvez lhe ajudar. Ou você acha que mesmo morto eu não gostaria de saber o que se sucedeu a Hogwarts.

Expliquei a ele tudo que acontecerá após ter pegado suas lembranças na Casa dos Barcos, omitindo é claro que ele fora resgatado e cuidado por mim, Pomfrey, Minerva e Dumbledore. Disse-lhe que havia sido inocentado dos crimes que cometera graças as minhas lembranças da noite de dois de maio.

— Então eu fui inocentado de meus crimes. Interessante Potter. Mas até agora você não me falou quem é a dita pessoa que você precisa salvar e como eu poderia o ajudar. Já que estou morto e é provável que você não tenha muito tempo para ficar aqui no além-véu, já que proferir magia e feitiços dessa magnitude somente eles o sendo das Trevas.

— É complicado professor, eu nem sei por onde começar.

— Que tal pelo início garoto, imagino que se demorarmos mais você possa vir a ficar preso aqui e eu não tenho a mínima vontade de continuar preso o resto da eternidade nesse purgatório tendo você como companhia. Já tenho meus próprios fardos para carregar. Então ande fale logo.

— Acho que o senhor não vai ficar totalmente feliz com o que vou lhe dizer professor.

— Então creio que será necessário eu usar de força para arrancar de você a resposta que preciso? – perguntou já enervado pela minha demora e enrolação.

Se eu pudesse dizer com clareza poderia afirmar que mesmo estando num mundo provindo de sua imaginação ele ainda poderia me matar com aquele olhar dele. Aquilo me deu um frio na espinha. Eu precisava dizer o que tinha vindo fazer aqui e precisava fazer isso imediatamente. Severus estava certo eu dispunha de pouco tempo. Mesmo sendo um bruxo forte e estando sendo observado por outros de tão grande porte eles não iriam conseguir sustentar por muito mais tempo meu corpo e o de Severus, que se encontrava em pior estado.

Respirei fundo, tomei mais um gole do meu copo de hidromel. Olhei fundo nos olhos dele e disse com a força que pude.

— Professor o senhor não morreu naquela noite pela mordida da Nagini, nós conseguimos o salvar o único problema é que você se encontra em coma mágico induzido tanto por Madame Promfrey quanto pelo seu estado. Estou doando magia de meu núcleo para o senhor há meses, mas hoje de manhã nos tivemos uma piora do seu quadro. Se eu não conseguir levar o senhor novamente para o mundo real você vai morrer.

As palavras saíram diretas e fluidas, mas me cortaram por dentro e quando notei estava chorando. Ele me olhava atônito como que dissera.

— Você está querendo me dizer que esse teatrinho todo era para somente vir me afrontar? Você acha mesmo que se eu estivesse vivo eu não saberia menino? Estou morto e disso tenho certeza, eu vejo todos os dias às mesmas coisas me remoendo de meus erros e o maior deles parece que foi ter te conhecido. Nada que você diga possa mudar isso!

— Severus eu…

— Não me chame assim! Você. Não. Tem. Esse. Direito.

Ele bufava e me encarava com olhos em fúria, naquele momento eu sabia que ele não voltaria e eu muito menos. Então tomei a decisão de me abrir. Se fosse para morrer e ficar aqui ou me perder que pelo menos antes disso eu me declarasse para quem amo.

— Eu te amo, e isso não vem de agora. Eu percebi com o tempo que eu sempre senti algo por você, mas eu não sabia que não era somente raiva e sim algo mais. Você morreu na minha frente e eu pensei que era assim que as coisas iriam seguir seu curso normalmente, mas quando o Prof. Dumbledore me chamou e me contou sobre você eu tive a chance de lhe salvar. Passei meses ao seu lado. Já estamos quase no fim de agosto, em breve Hogwarts será reaberta e você poderia até voltar a lecionar caso quisesse, poderia ser até no cargo de professor de DCAT que você tanto almejou. Mas por favor, não me diga que você não quer voltar.

— Potter isso não tem como funcionar em hipótese nenhuma. Os pais dos alunos irão fazer fila para tentarem me matar pessoalmente se tudo o que você diz é real. Eu não posso voltar. Prefiro ficar aqui – ele respondeu calmamente. Nem parecia que eu havia minutos antes me declarado a ele.

— Severus… – falei lacrimoso.

— Por favor, não me chame assim, nos nem somos íntimos Potter. Você é uma criança. Eu tenho idade para ser seu pai – ele dizia isso de forma dolorida.

Eu sentia que doía em mim e também doía nele passar por aquilo tudo. Eu não podia o deixar morrer. Precisava lutar mais e às vezes alguns sacrifícios eram necessários.

— Então não há nada que eu diga que faça você voltar?

— Acredito que não Potter. Aconselho que se retire e desfaça o feitiço sob o qual você está imposto e se vá.

— E se você voltar e nunca mais ter notícias minhas em sua vida. E se você voltar e não me ver nunca mais esqueça o que eu disse sobre meus sentimentos. Se quiser pode até me lançar um  _Obliviate_ ².

— Muito nobre de sua parte, mas não. Passo a vez a outro para ter esse posto em Hogwarts.

— Não foi somente por isso que eu vim, não estou falando sobre o cargo ou meus sentimentos. Eu vim também porque você não merece isso. Você é um herói, sozinho fez mais que os outros. Você foi espião duplo a vida toda e morreu por uma causa nobre. Você merece a redenção. Uma segunda chance. Eu prefiro nunca mais lembrar o que sinto por você do que lhe ver morto – e ao terminar de dizer isso mais e mais lagrimas caíram por entre meus cílios, percorrendo a minha face e a deixando molhada.

Eu não podia crer que todo o meu esforço havia sido em vão. Eu não podia deixá-lo ali e o ver perecer. Eu preferia nem acordar mais se soubesse que ele estava morto. Decidi sair dali antes que não aguentasse mais a dor da decepção que me corroia. Mas antes de chegar a porta fui detido por sua voz.

— Eu aceito Potter. Acredito que eu não esteja morto e que você fez de tudo para me salvar, mas volto somente com a condição de que depois de recuperado você me visite para eu mesmo apagar toda e qualquer lembrança minha de sua mente.

Virei-me rapidamente olhando seus olhos profundamente. Ele dizia a verdade e eu aceitei de bom grado suas objeções e pedidos. Que ele voltasse e eu o esquecesse.

— Se essa é a única maneira de você voltar eu aceito.

Levantando-se de sua poltrona ele andou até parar a minha frente e estendeu sua mão para mim, eu fiz o mesmo e nos cumprimentamos como se aquilo fosse nosso modo de selar mudamente o acordo. Assim que nossas peles se tocaram ambos caímos no chão sob o carpete, totalmente desacordados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. A capacidade mágica de extrair sentimentos e lembranças da memória de outras pessoas, além da clara interpretação dos resultados obtidos com essa extração. Quanto mais orgulhosa e sentimental uma pessoa for, mais fácil será extrair um sentimento dela.  
> A invasão de mentes pode ocorrer de duas formas:
> 
> 1 - Método avançado: não verbalmente  
> 2 - Método comum: executar o encantamento Legilimens
> 
> A arte da oclumência é a única ferramenta mágica de proteção contra ataques legilimentes.


	4. De volta ao mundo dos vivos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novamente estamos aqui. É foi uma corrida contra o tempo e os empecilhos da vida. Teve momentos em que eu quis dormir, mas minha sorte que a casa tranquila não me deu tanto sono quanto eu pensei que daria.
> 
> Ouvi uma playlist legal com tantas músicas deprê que eu quase chorei fazendo esses últimos capítulos de Amarguras e esse quase choro foi tanto por causa do tempo precioso quanto pelas melodias.
> 
> Eu já havia começado a escrever esse capítulo em meados da semana do dia 16 mas somente consegui terminá-lo de ontem para hoje. Não postei-o antes porque precisava ter certeza onde iria terminar o capítulo porque eu costumo escrever diretamente sem separação e no final leio tudo e penso qual parte fica melhor para ser de um capítulo ou de outro.
> 
> Graças a uma leitora atenta vou editar alguns erros de português que há nesse capítulo e posteriormente em toda a fanfic. Eu não possuo um Beta e uso somente o corretor do Word e minha leitura para tentar corrigir meu texto.
> 
> Então deixando de lado essa nota gigante deliciem-se com esse capítulo até a próxima nota lá no finzinho.

Meu corpo todo doía principalmente minha cabeça. Eu sentia todos os ossos e músculos reclamando como se tivesse caído da vassoura num treino de  _Quidditch_ ¹. Tentei me orientar olhando em volta. Reparei que não deveria ser muito tarde porque podia ver uma réstia de luz da manhã passando por entre as cortinas de uma janela. Forcei meus olhos a entender toda aquela claridade e notei estar numa cama muito confortável. Poderia dormir ali para sempre se fosse possível, mas ao me recostar melhor as lembranças me vieram de assalto e ofeguei.

Por Merlin será que eu havia conseguido salvá-lo? Minha cabeça latejou mais ainda quando aprumei meu corpo para me sentar. O sobressalto do medo me assolando.  _Que ele não tenha morrido, não posso ter feito tudo isso em vão,_ pensei aturdido. Olhei agora com mais calma o ambiente. Estava provavelmente na enfermaria.

— Vejo que já acordou. Não sabe o susto que passou em todos nos Sr. Potter, mas graças a Merlin que você conseguiu voltar – disse Pomfrey entrando em meu campo de visão saindo sabe-se lá de onde.

— Madame Pomfrey o que aconteceu comigo?

— Você conseguiu Sr. Potter, salvou Severus. É obvio que eu os vigiei a todo instante logo após ter lhe administrado aquele composto do veneno de Nagini. Não se passou nem um minuto sem que estivéssemos aflitos.

— Ele está bem?

— Sim. Ele parece não se lembrar muito do que houve, mas disse-me que assim que receber alta pretende conversar com você acerca de tudo. Acredito que vocês tenham pendências a resolver não é mesmo.

— Sim. Mas então eu também estou bem não é mesmo, já posso ir embora?

— Oh sim, está tão bem quanto alguém que acabou de voltar de um momento de quase morte. Sr. Potter o senhor sobreviveu a dois  _Avadas_ , inúmeras  _cruciatus_  e a veneno de uma serpente repleta de magia negra. Não vejo como o senhor poderia estar melhor – disse ironicamente. – Você vai ficar aqui até que lhe dê alta, portanto se alimente, tome as poções e descanse.

Ela sorriu para mim e devolvi o sorriso da melhor forma possível. O pior já havia passado. Dava para perceber que mesmo não dizendo muito sobre o estado meu e de Severus, ambos nos encontrávamos bem da melhor forma possível para quem já passara pelo o que nos ocorreu. Recebi algumas poções e uma bandeja com meu desjejum, uma tigela de mingau com alguns pãezinhos e suco. Nada muito pesado, mas que me desse algum sustento.

Comi tranquilamente e voltei a dormir. Acordei algumas vezes ao longo do fim do dia. Soube por Madame Pomfrey e pela Profª Minerva que após minha entrada no mundo que Severus criou elas ficaram horas a espera que eu voltasse com ele. Consegui o feito e nos dois estávamos a salvo, mas nossas forças se exauriram de tal forma que ficamos uma semana dormindo.

……

Recebi alta da enfermaria a alguns dias. Ao sair de lá trouxe para casa diversas recomendações médicas de Madame Pomfrey, um convite para um chá da tarde com a Profª Minerva agora diretora de Hogwarts e talvez trocar uma palavra ou outra com o quadro do Prof. Dumbledore.

No entanto eu não queria ver ninguém mais naquele momento além de meu antigo professor de Poções. Precisava por as coisas no lugar com Severus, mas eu não poderia aparecer de rompante em sua casa. Optei por deixar que as coisas fluíssem de modo natural.

Na primeira semana depois da alta não tive notícias dele. Os dias foram se passando e o que achei que levaria algumas semanas se estendeu para alguns meses. A escola já havia sido reaberta, até recebi um convite para participar da reinauguração de Hogwarts.

Naquela terça-feira de 1º de setembro levantei-me mais cedo que o de costume. Tomei um banho demorado, pensando se era correto aparecer naquele evento. Quem saiba ele também fosse não é mesmo. Já que foi diretor de Hogwarts mesmo por um curto período, além de professor e ex-aluno da escola. Não creio que ele pudesse faltar, além de que tínhamos que conversar sobre o que se sucedeu naquele dia em que o salvei.

Decidi que era melhor para com esse medo bobo que estava me corroendo e encarar a situação de frente. Eu era um adulto no momento e tinha enfrentado um dos maiores vilões bruxos já conhecidos e sai vivo para contar a história. Enfrentar um ex- _Death Eaters_  não deveria me colocar medo, mas somente a premissa de ver novamente Severus já me deixava de pernas bambas.

Eu sabia que ao nos encontrarmos ele pediria que nosso trato firmado fosse realizado, eu receberia um  _Obliviate_  dele e nunca mais me lembraria de sua pessoa. Sorri. Pelo menos ele está vivo e não há nada melhor que ver quem você ama bem mesmo que você não esteja. E com esse pensamento aparatei frente aos portões da escola e segui para os jardins onde sabia que ocorreria a festa.

Revi alguns amigos, bebi e comi da tarde até a noite. O dia estava saindo muito bem, mas ainda não tinha visto ele. Procurei pela Profª Minerva, encontrei-a engajada numa conversa bastante animada sobre o novo quadro de professores desse ano. Soube que o Ministério tinha tentando intervir na escola, no entanto as tentativas foram frustradas mais uma vez já que com Minerva no comando e sendo auxiliada por Albus Dumbledore as coisas seriam mais difíceis para quem tentasse algo contra Hogwarts.

Pensando no seu antigo diretor decidi deixar os jardins e subir ao escritório e conversar um pouco com o quadro. Qual foi sua surpresa ao passar pelo umbral e notar que alguém tivera a mesma ideia sua e essa pessoa era quem ele tanto procurava.

— Severus! – ele olhou para mim com um ar de surpresa, mas sua atenção voltou-se rapidamente para o quadro que estava a falar.

— Oh Harry vejo que recebeu o convite que enviamos, venha sente-se aqui perto vamos conversar um pouco. Severus estava me contando como tem passado desde que voltou para o mundo dos vivos e eu aqui estava tentando convencê-lo a ser novamente parte do nosso quadro de professores.

— Mas como eu dizia a Albus eu não pretendo mais lecionar para crianças irritantes, agora que voltei desejo manter uma vida mais agradável.

— Severus não seja precipitado o que você poderia fazer que seja mais agradável que ser professor de poções ou de DCAT?

— Quem sabe ficar longe de você e de certos inconvenientes – respondeu acidamente. – Eu não pretendo viver minha vida toda nesse castelo Albus, já fui inocentado graças ao Sr. Potter e pretendo aproveitar essa oportunidade para me qualificar melhor em minhas práticas de pocionista. Posso já ser um mestre nomeado, mas nunca devemos deixar de estudar e nos aprimorarmos.

Olhei de um a outro sem saber como reagir. Eles mantinham uma conversa animada e mesmo com todo o teor acido e irônico vindo de Severus a conversa fluía normal como se fossem velhos amigos a falar. Mas o que não era de uma total mentira, já que pelas informações que recebi nesses últimos meses tanto pelas lembranças vistas nas penseiras quanto em relatos pode-se notar o quanto o Prof. Dumbledore sempre foi muito apegado em Snape. Como se ambos fossem pai e filho, acho que talvez avó e neto dado à idade do ex-diretor.

Dumbledore sorriu antes de pedir novamente que eu me sentasse e aproveitasse de um bom copo de hidromel. Aquilo me trouxe lembranças de semanas antes. Será que Severus se lembrava do que aconteceu? Acho que não, pois se ele pelo menos soubesse de algo não teria me dado espaço para sentar na outra ponta de um pequeno divã que se encontrava a frente do quadro de Dumbledore. Bebemos e conversamos um pouco de amenidades. As horas seguintes transcorreram calmas e sem nenhum imprevisto. Olhei para o relógio e já passava das dez, eu estava cansado e queria voltar para minha casa e dormir. Despedi-me de ambos e viajei de  _flu_  até a lareira de  **Grimmauld Place**.

Desabei em minha cama ainda vestido. Acordei no outro dia com um barulho insistente de algo batendo contra o vidro da janela, me levantei e encontrei uma coruja bastante irritada. Deixe-a entrar, ela sobrevoou o quarto e pousou sobre uma pequena mesa que havia ali depositando uma carta no tapo da mesma. Aproximei-me e notei que meu nome fora escrito com uma letra muito elegante e fina, parecia até que fora feita por um calígrafo.

Abria-a e quase perdi o prumo das pernas quando li em pequenas linhas o escrito:

_Potter,  
Peço que venha até minha casa ainda hoje antes da hora do chá. Precisamos conversar, venha por flu dizendo “Mansão Snape”._

_Atenciosamente Severus P. Snape_

_PS.: Agradeceria se tivesse uma resposta imediata confirmando ou não sua presença, pode mandá-la nessa mesma nota se assim quiser. Tyl² não gosta de demoras, então antes que minha coruja lhe ataque é melhor que me responda._

Olhei para a tal Tyl que me lançou um pio alto e estridente. Era melhor eu responder antes que ela realmente me atacasse. Rabisquei rapidamente no final da mensagem um singelo  _Estarei aí em uma hora._ Dei a resposta a coruja e após despachá-la fechei a janela e rumei ao banheiro. O banho fora rápido e vestir minhas roupas mais ainda. Optei por algo simples e que não me deixasse muito desconfortável, ou seja, uma calça  _jeans_  e blusa de algodão.

Viajei de  _flu_ até a residência de Severus e quase cai ao sair da lareira, pois a visão que tinha era igual a que tive quando estávamos no “limbo” feito pela mente dele. Ergui-me limpando a poeira de minhas roupas. Olhei em volta procurando-o.

— Chegou antes do que eu imaginava. Adiantado em mais de meia hora. Espero que tenha pelo menos tomado um banho Potter.

— Bom dia para o senhor também professor Snape – decidi não me dirigir intimamente a ele, mesmo que meu corpo gritasse para fazer o contrário.

— Bom dia também Potter, se não se importa acordei faz pouco tempo e estava a tomar meu desjejum na cozinha.

— Oh peço perdão, vim tão rapidamente que nem pensei nisso.

— Aposto que também não comeu.

— Correto.

— Então me siga, pois já que ambos não nos alimentamos porque não o fazemos e assim eu já lhe ponho a par da conversa.

Ele adentrou mais a casa e seguimos para uma cozinha simples, ele me mostrou uma cadeira livre e me entregou uma xícara de chá e leite. A minha frente havia alguns pãezinhos e biscoitos. Enquanto bebia do chá morno e mastigava fiquei a lhe olhar esperando a bomba que poderia ser essa conversa. Ele bebeu uma xícara que percebi ser café pelo cheiro forte do pó negro e provavelmente amargo. Repousando-a na mesa se virou e disse:

— Potter como deve ter percebido eu deixe Hogwarts e não pretendo mais voltar a lecionar. Eu irei direto ao assunto porque não sou de rodeios. Irei viajar para aprimorar meus conhecimentos em poções, mas como sou um bruxo de princípios decidi lhe chamar aqui depois de muito pensar para lhe agradecer. Dumbledore me contou tudo que você fez nos meses que passei em coma e achava que estava morto.

Estava abismado, ele realmente me agradecera sem ser sarcástico. Isso era possível ou aquilo não passava de algum sonho meu?

— Vejo que teve a reação que imaginava. É bastante difícil crer que eu possa agradecer não é mesmo Potter. Mas saiba que sou honrado em minhas ações. Você colocou sua vida em risco mesmo sendo meu inimigo. Você me salvou e ainda por cima ajudou a me inocentar de meus crimes. Sou-lhe grato por isso, mas fique sabendo que continuo a vê-lo como um de meus antigos alunos e nada mais – falou e sorveu mais um gole de seu café.

— Professor eu não fiz nada demais. Eu só achei que fosse certo lhe salvar já que o senhor fez isso por mim à vida toda não é mesmo – falei nervosamente. Eu sentia que tinha algo de errado ali, mas não sabia o que era – mas aceito seus agradecimentos.

Conversamos mais um pouco e me pareceu verdadeiramente que ele não se lembrava de nada do que acontecerá. Decidi deixar o assunto morrer. Despedimos-nos e eu voltei para casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Quadribol em português. Fonte Madame Pince.  
> [2]. Tyl é o nome de uma estrela binária na direção da constelação de Draco. Fonte Wikipédia.
> 
> Após deixar esse pequeno glossário aqui em cima eu gostaria de dizer que estou feliz em ver novos rostos comentando minha fanfic e alguns antigos que me acompanham de outros trabalhos. Caso vocês tenham alguma dúvida quanto a qualquer palavra do texto podem pedir que eu coloco no mini-glossário de cada capítulo.


	5. Correspondência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E mais um capítulo turbulento se passou, espero que vocês não me matem ok  
> Espero consegui terminar de escrever a fanfic e postá-la ainda hoje antes das zero horas.
> 
> PS.: Caso vocês não tenham notado mas há um novo sistema no Nyah! Fanfiction, basta você clicar num parágrafo e ele fica destacado de azul. Isso facilita para os leitores que querem marcar qual parte já leram u.u
> 
> Também foi vetado a opção de copiar parte do capítulo ou notas - sejam iniciais ou finais.
> 
> Nos vemos no fim dessa parte da história u.u bjs

Os dias passaram a ser repetitivos. Hermione me escrevia de Hogwarts, pois como tinha decidido terminar seus estudos ela já estava matriculada novamente para o sétimo ano. Ron passou a trabalhar com George na loja  _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ ¹, Ginny foi chamada para ser jogadora de  _Quiditch_ e Severus eu soube que já havia viajado.

Todos estavam seguindo suas vidas, menos eu. Nos finais de semana visitava Teddy na casa de sua avó Andrômeda Tonks. Era um dos poucos momentos de alegria que ele podia desfrutar além daqueles que passava com os amigos, pois quando havia excursões a  _Hogsmeade_  ele se encontrava com Mione e Ron.

As semanas se passaram e os meses também. A vida seguia seu curso. Ao menos era isso que parecia para Harry. Mas todas as noites ele pensava em Severus e no amor que ele tinha pelo homem. Um belo dia recebeu uma correspondência vinda de longe que não tinha remetente nem endereço, mas ele soube de quem era assim que colocou os olhos nas letras finas e delicadas escritas em preto no envelope. Era de Severus.

Ele enviara a carta para dizer que estava na Irlanda Bruxa estudando poções com novos produtos antes desconhecidos e que por algum impulso que Harry não sabia de onde viera decidiu contar-lhe que um dos ingredientes estava a ser batizado por ele e que estava na dúvida se deveria homenageá-lo dando o nome de  _golden boy_ , já que o elemento em questão deixava a pessoa dourada como ouro e brilhante como um diamante.

Ele riu da piada de seu professor e respondeu-lhe rapidamente conforme algumas especificações mandadas dentro da correspondência. Isso durou longos seis meses. Severus já estava para voltar a Londres e Harry decidira ingressar na vida de Auror alguns meses antes.

As correspondências continuaram. E eles desenvolveram uma amizade que de início foi cercada de alfinetadas e acidez provinda da tensão entre dois rivais de casas, mas que com o tempo se diluiu e se tornou algo forte. Harry passou em seus testes e entrou jovem na carreira sendo o primeiro de sua idade a ingressar tão rapidamente no Ministério. O atual Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt até mesmo ofereceu ajuda, mas ele optou por conseguir o posto sozinho.

Ao receber a notícia que passara ficou tão contente que aparatou na sala de estar da mansão Snape no mesmo instante.

— Severus! Severus! Eu passei! – ele gritava a plenos pulmões com uma felicidade tanta que até se esquecia de que seu antigo professor poderia muito bem cruciá-lo por tal ato.

— Potter eu juro por Morgana e Merlin que vou lhe matar se entrar novamente na minha casa sem aviso prévio! – dizia um Snape muito furioso enquanto saia da porta que dava acesso ao seu laboratório.

— Desculpe Severus é que eu passei, agora sou um auror do Ministério da Magia.

— Bravo Potter, agora o mundo pode dormir em paz novamente, pois o Herói Bruxo tornou-se auror. Diga-me como vai ser quando se tornar o novo bichinho de estimação do Ministério, porque do que conheço bem de política eles irão usar sua fama tanto quanto antes. Fique esperto.

— Olha um quase elogio e um aviso. Oh estamos evoluindo hein Severus – disse sorrindo.

— Pare de me chamar assim pirralho eu mereço respeito.

— Claro. Como se chamar-lhe pelo seu nome fosse algo desrespeitoso, perdoe-me senhor Snape – falei me curvando em reverencia.

— É por isso que não faço amizade com  _Gryffindors_.

— Ah deixe disso. Precisamos comemorar eu passei e esse mérito também é seu já que sem sua ajuda em algumas de minhas dúvidas eu estaria perdido.

— É obvio que eu mereço crédito, posso ter quase falhado em sete anos como seu professor, mas consegui em poucos meses fazer você entender poções e muito mais. Como isso foi possível?

— Talvez seja o fato de que agora não somos mais professor e aluno e sim amigos. Quando há igualdade e não superioridade é bem mais fácil de aprender, além de que aqui não há aquela aura negra que rodeava suas aulas Severus. Você dava medo em todos.

— Mas parece que você não sentia o mesmo.

— Claro que não, ter medo de você? Nunca.

— Vou acreditar nisso Potter. Venha vamos nos sentar antes que com essa euforia você destrua minha sala.

O segui até as poltronas. O hábito de ir ali era tanto que eu já tinha até um local favorito naquela casa. Na verdade locais, pois a cozinha e a sala eram bastante agradáveis principalmente quando Severus se dispunha a conversar enquanto tomávamos um chá da tarde ou no meio de uma ceia. Ele também ia a  **Grimmauld Place** , mas não com tanta frequência quanto eu vinha em sua casa.

Sentei-me enquanto ele ia pegar algo para beber já que íamos comemorar meu emprego. Nossa como a sensação de ter meu primeiro emprego era boa. Acabara de conquistar mais um de meus sonhos. Já tinha uma casa, roupas minhas que não vinham usadas e largas de terceiros, amigos e agora um emprego que eu gostava. Só me faltava uma família para tudo estar completo. E pensar nisso me deixou triste e divagando tanto que nem notei a volta de Severus com dois copos e uma garrafa.  _Firewhisky_. Que maravilha era perfeito para eu afogar a dor da solidão junto da alegria que nesse momento me tomavam em iguais proporções.

Bebemos e conversamos sobre como foram minhas provas de admissão à auror. Severus sempre me olhava enquanto a palavra era minha como se absorvesse cada frase para depois dissertar sobre elas. Em determinado momento eu notei que o álcool já subia em minha mente e eu não para de olhar para Severus de forma profunda.

Porque era tão difícil esquecer que o amava. Porque tinha que doer tanto. Quando menos notei já chorava, as lagrimas desciam grossas e quentes pelo meu rosto enquanto ria nervosamente. Eu era um fracasso. Podia ter derrotado Voldemort, conseguido sobreviver a duas maldições imperdoáveis e até ter agora um emprego dos sonhos. Mas parecia que minha felicidade nunca estaria completa já que faltava para mim a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo, Severus Snape.

Olhei para seu rosto enquanto chorava e ria. Ele depositou o copo delicadamente sobre a mesinha de centro e se levantou vindo em minha direção. Ele pegou o copo de minha mão e o depositou junto ao seu. Segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me olhou de forma profunda. Aqueles olhos ônix a me fitar eram um paraíso de pura emoção para meu coração.

— Você está se sentindo bem Potter?

— Acho que não, talvez o álcool tenha subido rápido demais no meu sangue.

Suas mãos soltaram meu rosto, ele saiu do meu campo de visão, mas não tardou a voltar com um copo novo.

— Beba.

Engoli de uma vez só um líquido frio e rançoso. Ele desceu queimando. Fiz uma careta horrível.

— Que coisa é essa Severus? Urgh parece que eu comi algum feijãozinho com sabor de vômito ou algo pior.

— Isso é um preparado de autoria minha. Poção calmante com poção para ressaca. Ajuda um pouco quando alguém bebe e começa a chorar copiosamente por causa de alguma emoção forte. Eu deveria saber que você poderia ficar assim por causa do resultado.

— Obrigado. Acho melhor eu ir para casa tomar um banho e dormir.

— Porque você não espera um pouco Potter, ou se esqueceu de que poções calmantes costumam retardar os movimentos e deixá-lo sonolento.

Meneei a cabeça em sinal de entendimento e me deixei recostar mais ainda na poltrona. Relaxei um pouco e o sono me veio como um velho amigo.

Acordei horas mais tarde com um sentimento de leveza dentro de mim, notei não estar mais na poltrona e sim numa cama de dosséis e lençóis negros. O quarto era iluminado por uma réstia de luz da lua. Já deveria ser quase de madrugada. Como eu havia vindo parar ali era um mistério.

— Vejo que acordou. Está melhor agora?

— Estou sim, só minha cabeça que está um pouco dolorida.

— É claro que estaria você bebeu mais da metade de minha garrafa de  _Firewhisky_ e caiu aos prantos na minha frente.

— Peço desculpas pela cena. Mas eu não estava na poltrona da sala?

— Trouxe-lhe para meu quarto, não creio ser confortável dormir na posição que você se encontrava.

Fiquei vermelho de vergonha, ele havia me colocado em sua cama. Por Merlin eu estava no quarto dele.

— Sente-se bem? Você está vermelho Potter.

— Eu só estou com um pouco de calor, acho melhor ir para casa agora. Obrigado por tudo.

— Tome um copo de água antes, você está muito vermelho – falou já próximo a mim e me estendendo um copo. Bebi tudo e respirei profundamente.

— Pronto agora você pode ir para casa, boa noite Potter.

— Boa noite Severus, eu te amo.

— O que disse Potter?

Alarmei-me, eu não deveria ter dito isso. Eu… Merda ele tinha me dado  _Veritaserum_.

— Você me deu  _Veritaserum!_

— E com que intuito eu daria isso a você Potter? Se bem quisesse poderia invadir sua mente e extrair o que quero.

— Você fez para eu me confessar – merda precisava ficar calado antes que me colocasse numa enrascada.

— Confessar o quê Potter? Que você teve sonhos molhados comigo nos meses em que ficou cuidando de mim em Hogwarts, que enquanto nos tornávamos amigos você continuou me amando em segredo. Eu já sei disso há tempos.

— Mas como?

— Desde quando acordei eu sei de muito que você nem imagina. Eu ouvi tudo o que você me dizia enquanto estava em coma e o que disse quando me salvou.

— E porque você não me disse antes quando nos encontramos na reinauguração da escola, ou quando teve alta da enfermaria. Ou até mesmo quando nos correspondíamos ou…

— Pare com tantos ou. Melhor se sentar novamente na cama, precisamos conversar.

— Você me drogou para que eu assumisse o que sinto! Não temos nada que conversar.

— Temos sim Potter. Você crê ser fácil para um homem de minha posição assumir que tem sentimentos por um adolescente com idade para ser seu filho? Eu não queria que você soubesse que sinto o mesmo por você. Não queria ser tomado como um pederasta.

— Você também sente o mesmo por mim.

— De tudo que falei você absorveu somente isso? Por Merlin Potter não me faça repetir duas vezes. Já está sendo difícil dizer isso agora.

Respirei fundo e vi Severus fazendo o mesmo. Ele estava nervoso e isso era perceptível. Aproximou-se devagar de mim e se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Tomou minhas mãos entre as deles num afago carinhoso.

— Olhe para mim.

Virei meu rosto em sua direção e tive meus lábios tomados. Era quente e gostoso. Ele beijava tão bem. Mais doce que o beijo da Cho e mais intenso que o de Ginny. Eu gemi de encontro aos seus lábios. Ele mordia e sugava delicadamente me fazendo querer mais. Sua língua era áspera como em meus sonhos e ao pensar nisso temi que aquele momento não fosse real.

Ele parece te notado que fiquei tenso e cortou o ósculo de forma agradável, mas não sem antes me dar um selinho.

— O que houve? Você não gostou? Eu beijo tão mal assim?

— Não, não. Foi ótimo é só que…

— É só que? – ele me incentivou a dizer enquanto ainda afagava minhas mãos.

— Eu não sei se isso é um sonho ou não. Eu já imaginei tantas vezes cenas diversas onde nos beijamos e você me rejeita depois ou eu acordo do sonho e choro.

— Harry preste atenção, eu passei meses lidando com a ideia de me declarar a você. Foram dias e dias que fiquei a imaginar o que dizer. Eu preciso primeiramente lhe pedir meu perdão, pois te magoei nesse último tempo ao fingir que não me lembrava de nada. Mas eu precisava ter certeza de meus sentimentos. Não é fácil. Temos uma grande diferença de idade e eu não sou a pessoa mais agradável do mundo.

— Você não é desagradável Severus e eu gosto de você do jeito que é – sorri e acariciei seu rosto com uma das mãos que consegui soltar de seu aperto.

Beijamos-nos novamente e ali pela primeira vez fizemos amor. Severus foi doce comigo me preparando para recebê-lo de forma tão gentil que eu me sentia nas nuvens. Seus dedos faziam movimento em tesoura dentro do meu canal de forma ritmada.

Eu gemia cada vez que ele se afundava mais e mais em mim. Eu queria muito e ele também. Beijos eram distribuídos em meu corpo, marcando minha pele com algumas mordidas e chupões. Eu estremecia nesses momentos. Ele era hábil com a língua e os dentes. Uma serpente em meu corpo.

Sua boca desceu de encontro ao meu falo e eu regozijei de prazer. Ele sugava e apertava da melhor forma possível. Eu pedia por mais e ele atendia. Sua boca subiu novamente até a minha e nos unimos sofregamente ao mesmo tempo em que ele me tomava. Suas estocadas eram fundas e fortes. Eu via estrelas cada vez que ele atingia minha próstata.

Não nos demoramos muito e o clímax nos atingiu numa miríade de emoções tão fortes que me fez cair em lágrimas por enfim ter aquilo que sempre desejei sem saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Gemialidades Weasley em português.
> 
> Eba falamos aqui um pouco sobre o afilhado de Harry, Teddy Lupin o nosso querido filho de Remus e Tonks. Acho muito fofo ele ter o mesmo dom da mãe e poder mudar sua aparência a seu dispor sempre andando por aí com um gritante cabelo azul u.u
> 
> Estou amando ver cada dia que passa mais pessoas lendo a fanfic, temos agora um total de 31 acompanhamentos, mas somente 6 deles ficam a mostra. Quando vocês acompanham uma fanfic há uma opção no acompanhamento de mostrar que você lê essa história. Se puderem deixem no modo visualização pública assim todos saberão da história e também poderão ler u.u
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer os comentários que estou tendo até aqui, já respondi alguns e prometo em breve responder a todos, sou uma só e ainda preciso terminar a história.
> 
> Nos lemos em breve até o próximo e último capítulo u.u


	6. Enfim um final feliz…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim um final feliz, consegui depois de muito custo terminar a minha fanfic. Fiquei o dia de ontem e hoje agarrada no notebook para terminar a história.
> 
> Foi um sufoco pois por volta das 15h minha internet decidiu cair e quando voltou esta sobrecarregada não aceitando nenhum tipo de site. Eu quase morri do coração pensando que perderia o prazo da fanfic.
> 
> Faz poucas horas que ela voltou a funcionar perfeitamente e eu já saí postando os dois capítulos anteriores e me matando para terminar esse. Ele foi bem curto, mas não ficou totalmente como eu queria pois havia imagino mil e uma coisas diferentes antes da conversa sobre o nome do bebê deles.
> 
> Não abordei tanto o mpreg quanto eu queria mas deixei a entender como os bruxos o fazem - mesmo que ainda seja somente um pedaço. Obrigada a todos que leram até agora Amarguras, desfrutem do último capítulo e de uma surpresa até u.u

* * *

 

Acordei de manhã com uma pequena dor no final de minhas costas. Gemi um pouco ao me remexer na cama e percebi que havia alguém mais nela. Abri meus olhos lentamente e pude notar um mar revolto de cabelos negros e lisos jogados displicentes sobre o travesseiro ao meu lado. Um odor mentolado puxado para almíscar surgiu em meus sentidos.

Severus. Sorri feliz. Não fora um sonho. Tudo que havíamos passado na noite passada não havia sido fruto de minha imaginação. Notei-o se remexendo ao meu lado, parecia estar acordando.

— Potter, volte a dormir ainda é muito cedo.

Potter. Ele não me chamou mais de Harry como na noite passada. Será que havia sido somente sexo casual e eu não notara. O desespero me tomou e comecei a chorar.

— Por que choras? Algo lhe dói? Desculpe-me Harry eu deveria saber que você nunca tinha feito isso. Eu podia ter sido mais gentil – falou me puxando para seu peito.

— Eu fiquei com medo de não ser real – falei choroso.

— Harry eu estou aqui e nos vamos fazer isso acontecer – falou me abraçando mais fortemente, mas não sem antes me beijar.

Eu afundei ali em meio a felicidade. Ele me amava e isso era um fato.

……

Os anos se passaram e eu e Severus passamos a ter uma relação estável. Com muito custo fiz com que ele aceitasse um cargo no quadro de professores de Hogwarts. Ele podia negar, mas eu sabia que ele gostava de trabalhar, o difícil foi convencê-lo disso.

Casamos-nos numa cerimônia simples regida por um juiz do Ministério. Nossa felicidade parecia completa. Mas o destino ainda me tinha uma surpresa. Em meados de 2004 eu me descobri grávido de nosso primeiro filho. Estou espantando tanto quanto naquela época. Eu jamais imaginei isso possível, mas Severus me explicou que eu era um bruxo poderoso e que era possível eu conseguir conceber sem a ajuda de poções de fertilidade como a maioria dos bruxos homens faziam quando precisavam gestar um filho de seu conjugue.

Mais feliz ainda eu fiquei quando no dia 23 de junho daquele ano nasceu nosso filho. Albus Severus Potter Snape¹. Lembro-me até da luta que foi para conseguir dar-lhe esse nome. Briguei com Severus por dias a fio até que ele aceitou.

_[Lembrança]_

— Por Merlin você realmente quer chamar nosso filho de Albus?

— Sim. Porque não? Ou você prefere James Sirius? – perguntei categoricamente.

— Pelos céus, jamais. Prefiro que chame até Finneus, mas James e Sirius nunca.

— Severus, por favor, eu te peço – implorei com os olhos pedintes iguais aqueles cãezinhos perdidos. – É nosso primeiro filho eu quero fazer essa homenagem.

— Harry você entende que Albus Severus não é um nome muito agradável de uma criança se carregar.

— E porque não?

— Por quê? Ah Merlin pare de me olhar assim Harry. É impossível. Tudo bem eu me rendo pode chamá-lo como bem entender.

— Jura Severus! Você aceita de todo o coração esse nome!? – perguntei de forma tão radiante que apostaria 100 galeões que estou brilhando.

— O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faça de olhos fechados Sr. Potter?

— Potter não, agora eu sou um Snape – falei de forma convicta e alegre.

— Potter Snape meu caro marido. E esse filho também será.

— Sim. Então está decidido. Albus Severus Potter Snape. Ficou bonito não é mesmo Sev? Ele tem o nome do Prof. Dumbledore e ainda pude fazer uma homenagem a você.

— Harry somente o fato de termos esse filho já me faz feliz. Ou você acha que essa minha dedicação toda se deve somente ao fato que você teve uma gravidez atribulada. Engana-se caro esposo.

Severus falou beijando minha mão esquerda que nem notei estar entre as suas.

— Eu lhe amo tanto que não sei o que seria de mim agora. Você se arriscou tanto ao me resgatar daquele labirinto que se tornou minha mente. Mesmo inconsciente eu lhe ouvia e ansiava para que pudesse lhe tocar.

Não percebia, mas as lágrimas caiam de meu rosto. Estava repleto de sentimentos, era um turbilhão de emoções. A gravidez já me deixava sensível demais, e ouvir Severus se declarando abertamente a mim – e, diga-se de passagem, é uma raridade – que me sinto nas nuvens, e chorar parece ser a única forma de demonstrar o quanto estou alegre e contente com isso.

Em breve nosso filho nasceria e nos tornaríamos uma família mais feliz. E imaginar que quase o perdi anos atrás. Agradeço a entidade que for pela ajuda que recebi, pois ainda não creio ter sido o único a salvar-lhe. Mas ao olhar para Severus entendo que talvez nos dois tenhamos nos salvado. Ele da morte e eu da solidão. Pois vivíamos dentro de nossos próprios santuários, sem nunca imaginar o quão maravilhoso e vasto era o mundo lá fora.

— Obrigado Severus.

— Eu que lhe agradeço Harry.

E nos beijamos reafirmando ali nossos sentimentos, enquanto Albus se remexia dentro de mim.

FIM.

Talvez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. A data de nascimento de Albus Severus Potter não é precisa. A autora J. K. Rowling disse que ele nasceu em meados de 1º de setembro de 2005 à 31 de agosto de 2006. Portanto as datas nunca são verídicas, mas decidi usar essa que encontrei em alguns sites wikia de Harry Potter. Coloquei o ano de 2004 para poder prosseguir a história futuramente sem precisar fazer algumas mudanças drásticas no enredo.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Quero agradecer a cada um de vocês que acompanharam o desenvolvimento de Amarguras, os desafios dramáticos que dei ao coração de todos os meus leitores e o final feliz tão esperado por todos. Prometo em breve postar um extra dessa fanfic, pois eu tive um retorno bem grande para ela, além de que tinha um final diferente para a história. Nunca imaginei que minha primeira história no fandom de HP fosse ter tanto destaque.
> 
> Meu bloqueio criativo ainda persiste em algumas história antigas que estou devendo atualização, mas em Amarguras eu dei o máximo de mim tanto que até o fim do mês teremos o início de nosso Extra. Nos lemos em breve até queridos.
> 
>  
> 
> PS.: Para aqueles que estão terminando de ler essa fanfic hoje independente do dia que seja, saiba que eu lhe agradeço por estar aqui comigo seja você um leitor que viu o nascimento da história ou a já encontrou finalizada - em tese. Até mais
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________
> 
> ATUALIZAÇÃO 10/10/2015
> 
> O extra de Amarguras foi publicado. Amar Cura é uma continuação bem mais romântica e voltada para a família Snape - Harry, Severus e o filho - e a vida deles. Até mais, obrigada a todos os favoritos, comentários e a cada um de vocês que esteve aqui comigo do início ao fim.


End file.
